Daughter of Earth
by Heaven-Sent515
Summary: The Daughters of the Moon need help. The Atrox has joined forces with another evil force. Together, the Daughters of the Moon, the Daughter of Earth, and the Sons of the Sun must join together and defeat the Atrox once and for all. (has a twist to it!)
1. chapters 1 through 3

Prologue  
  
Katrina Diavlo isn't normal. Looks can be deceiving. She can talk and transform into any kind of animal she wants. She's one of Gaea's daughters. Gaea is Mother Earth. Although she has many kids, Katrina was the "chosen one". She has never met Gaea because she hadn't known that she was a goddess. The Atrox has joined forces with another evil force. Together, the Daughters of the Moon, the Daughter of Earth, and the Sons of the Sun must join together and try to defeat the Atrox once and for all.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Katrina Diavlo, a typical 16 year old, searched through her closet looking for an outfit that would be suitable for her first day at La Brea High school. She had just moved to L.A. from Florida three days ago.  
  
After putting on a red halter-top and a pair of black flare jeans, she put her light brown hair into a high ponytail. Looking one last time in the mirror satisfied, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where she saw her older brother, Kevin.  
  
"Hey, Kev," she greeted. He nodded his head in hello, and then went back to the sports magazine he was reading.  
  
She grabbed an apple from the counter then walked out the front door, heading to go to the bust stop where the bus would take her to school.  
  
When a person would look at her, they would think that she was just one of those people who talk to themselves walking down the street. But the truth was that she was really talking to the squirrels, birds, and all the animals around her.  
  
You see, she was different. Very different indeed. She first figured out that she was different was when she was a little girl around the age of 5 she would go outside and just listen to the breeze when a squirrel started talking to her. At first she was frightened, but then relaxed when she thought that she was dreaming. But it had happened many times after that. During her 7th birthday party, when they were playing hide and seek down the street, she had thought 'I wish I could turn into a dog or something. Then nobody could find me.' Well, the thing was, she really did turn into a dog. She was very scared. And from then on, she had been trying her hardest to keep that secret bottled up inside of her.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Math. What a boring class. At least it was lunch next period. She kept having a feeling that someone was watching her. She glanced toward the back of the classroom and saw a girl looking at her. When they made eye contact, there was a sudden surge of pain going through her mind as if someone were trying to break in. Katrina winced in pain and quickly looked away. The pain was gone as soon as it had come.  
  
After the bell rang, she headed towards the cafeteria. Halfway there, the girl who she had seen watching her walked over. "Hi, you must be new. My name is Serena. Nice to meat you," she said, holding out her hand. Katrina smiled and said, "Hi. Yeah, I am new. My name is Katrina Diavlo." Taking her hand in hers to shake, their hands flashed a white light around their hands for a brief second. They both looked around to see if anyone else had witnessed that event, but nobody seemed to have had to.  
  
"I need to talk to you about your necklace. Why don't you come and sit with my friends at lunch?" Serena asked. Katrina looked down at her necklace. It looked like a very large silver ring with an eye in the middle of it. She had had it since she were born and never taken it off. Why would this girl all of a sudden want to know about it?  
  
"I need to ask you questions about it and maybe if you're special in some kind of way," Serena said, answering the question that Katrina had thought. She looked up at Serena startled. Had she just read my thoughts? Katrina didn't think so, so she just shrugged it off and followed her into the cafeteria.  
  
She sat at the table with Serena and her friends. They had all introduced themselves to her. In all, the table contained of Katrina, Serena, Jimena, Vanessa, and Catty. They were talking about something, when somehow her necklace became the topic of conversation.  
  
"Maybe Maggie will know something about it," Vanessa suggested. "Yeah, I think your right. Do you think you could meet up with us after school under the old oak tree in the front of the school?" Serena asked Katrina. Katrina nodded.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Katrina listened as she sipped her herbal tea. She felt very calm and Maggie hasn't yet said what she was going to tell her. "Do you have any powers, Katrina? Anything abnormal?" Maggie asked all of a sudden.  
  
The question caught Katrina by surprise, and she spit out her tea on the floor. How did this woman know of her powers? She had tried so hard to keep it a secret. "Um-uh," Katrina stuttered. Should she tell these people the truth about her? Would they betray her and send her to the Government to be tested on in a laboratory?  
  
"You don't have to worry about Government officials or being in a laboratory for you to get tested," Serena said laughing. Katrina sighed. She had made up her mind. She would tell them.  
  
"Yes, I do have 'powers' if that's what you want to call them," Katrina reluctantly said. "And what might those be?" Maggie asked. "I can talk to animals and transform into animals too."  
  
"We found her," she simply stated to the other girls. Found whom? Me? Katrina thought to herself.  
  
Then Maggie turned to her. "Vanessa, Catty, Serena, and Jimena are all goddesses, as you are. They are the Daughters of the Moon. But you, Katrina, are a Daughter of Earth. Each one of you has a special power. Vanessa can turn invisible, Catty can travel back in time, Jimena has premonitions, and Serena can read minds."  
  
So that's how she knew what she was thinking. She can read minds. Serena laughed. She had probably read her thoughts.  
  
"Together, the Daughters of the Moon, the Daughter of Earth, and the Sons of the Sun will have to unite and defeat the Atrox. The Atrox have joined together with the Underworld Demons and now the forces of evil are five times stronger than they were. It is up to you to defeat them and to keep Earth in peace," Maggie continued.  
  
"What is the Atrox?" Katrina asked, completely confused. "The Atrox is a very strong evil force, that will stop at nothing to destroy all hope and Earth itself. The Daughters of the Moon have dealt with them many times now, but it's back, and they need help. So I have called upon the Sons of the Sun to come to L.A. so they could help us. And I was still searching for you, but it looks as if I don't have to search anymore. The Atrox takes hope out of people, and then they become Followers. Anyone can become one. And you never know who they are, although your necklace will help. It will send you a warning if a Follower or the Atrox is going to attack or you are in danger. The Earth depends on all of you," Maggie explained.  
  
Katrina's once clear crystal-blue eyes were now clouded. This couldn't be real. This had to be a dream.  
  
For the first time she noticed the necklaces that the Daughters of the Moon were wearing. They were all the same symbol. It was of a moon and stars. 


	2. chapter 3 part 2 through chapter 6

For the first time she noticed the necklaces that the Daughters of the Moon were wearing. They were all the same symbol. It was of a moon and stars.  
  
"The Sons of the Sun will be going to La Brea High school too. They should be here any day now, so keep on the look out," Maggie continued saying.  
  
* * *  
  
The Daughters of the Moon were dropping Katrina off at her house. They had just pulled up into her driveway. Kevin opened the door when he heard a car running. Katrina hopped out of the car and walked over to Kevin, then turned away to wave good-bye to her new friends. She did so, and then they were gone.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
It was the second week of school. Vanessa, Catty, Jimena, and Serena had become her best friends and you could almost always find her hanging with at least one of them. Today though, she got to school late and they were already heading for class. Searching through her locker for her Language Arts book, she wasn't paying much attention to anything else going around her. There was still a crowd in the halls, but most of the kids were heading off to their First Period class.  
  
Katrina sighed when she found her book. Now she had to find her Math book. She found it and closed her locker. It locked with a click.  
  
She turned around and let out a startled scream when she saw four boys standing in front of her. Whilst doing so, she dropped one of her books. She bent over and picked it up. Was this day ever going to end?  
  
She glanced at her necklace. It wasn't shining a bright light so these people probably weren't Followers of the Atrox.  
  
She wanted to start heading for class now, but the boys were blocking her exit. "What do you want?" Katrina asked when she realized that these boys weren't going to move any time soon. The boys looked at one another and shrugged. They made an opening so she could get out.  
  
She walked through it, but before she was out of the circle and too far away, one of them grabbed her arms quickly. 'Wow. He was fast. I haven't ever seen a person that was that fast before.' Katrina thought to herself.  
  
"Well?" Katrina asked impatiently. "What's your name?" the boy who was holding her arm asked. "Um, Katrina Diavlo."  
  
When he let go, she rushed off to class. She was so dead. Mr. Parker hated late students. She burst into the classroom and sat down next to Serena just in time. 'Whew, that was close.' The bell rang.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"So, who do you think they were?" Vanessa asked, taking a bite out of her turkey sandwich.  
  
"I don't know." Katrina had just told her friends about the event that took place at her locker that morning.  
  
"We should definitely tell Maggie though. She should know what's going on. Unless they were just regular boys curious as to who you were," Jimena said with a smirk.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I've never seen them at school before. But didn't Maggie say that the Sons of the Sun were coming any day now and that they would be going to La Brea High school? Maybe it's them. Did you see any pendant or necklace on them, Katrina?" Vanessa was one of the most popular girls at school, so she knew almost everybody.  
  
"Well, I wasn't looking at their neck," Katrina stated. "Then it's off to Maggie's then. I'm so glad it's Wednesday! We get out early!!" Serena cheered.  
  
They all stood up, and drove over to Maggie's apartment.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
They rang the doorbell to her apartment room. "Hello?" came the voice from the speaker. "Hey Maggie! It's us," said Jimena. "Okay. Let me let you in. See you in a bit."  
  
The gates swung open and they walked in. They climbed up a flight of stairs and continued down the hall until they reached room 363. Maggie opened the door before they could even knock. Katrina later figured out that Maggie also had powers.  
  
The girls walked in and Katrina gasped in surprise. The boys that she had seen at her locker that morning were here. "They must be the Sons of the Sun," she thought.  
They smiled when they recognized Katrina. She smiled weakly back.  
  
"That's them," Katrina whispered to Serena. She nodded her head in understanding.  
  
Maggie indicated them to join them around the table. They all sat down before Maggie started talking. "I guess you should all be introduced. This is Vanessa, Catty, Serena, Jimena, and Katrina." The boys nodded their head in greeting. Then Maggie continued. "And this is Matt, Dylan, Sean, and Brian." Matt had brown hair with chocolate brown eyes, Dylan had black hair and green eyes, and Sean had brown hair and hazel eyes, while Brian had black hair and brown eyes. Sean was the one who had grabbed her arm earlier that day.  
  
"Vanessa an become invisible, Catty can travel back in time, Serena can read minds, and Jimena has premonitions. They are the Daughters of the Moon. Katrina is the Daughter of Earth and can talk and transform into animals. The Sons of the Sun are obviously the boys. Brian can levitate things. Sean is very fast. Note when I say very fast, I mean 5 times faster than an average person. Dylan is 5 times stronger than an average person, and Matt can make fireballs. I was just telling the boys about the Atrox and why they were called to be here," Maggie explained.  
  
They all talked to a little while longer. Once outside her apartment, Catty suggested to the girls, "Do you want to go to Planet Bang tomorrow?" They all nodded. The boys had already left.  
  
Planet Bang is a club for teens. It is really awesome. There is a stage where people can perform music, and a very large dance floor. There was always a thin layer of fog near the ground, and the strobe light flashed different colors. Almost all the teens at La Brea High went there.  
  
Jimena drove all of the girls home. Katrina walked to her room and immediately flopped down on her bed.  
  
That night all Katrina could dream about were the Sons of the Sun. 


End file.
